Mario Mafia
| image = File:MarioMafia.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = limeliam & GMaster479 | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 11.08.2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1. tpaxatb 2. MrsP 3. underground_dan 4. Clozo 5. Magic_luver101 6. star_tiger 7. Prince_Marth85 8. Riranor 9. music_luvr95 10. Akaslickster 11. crazypainter 12. Derrai 13. Lost in Space | first = Derrai & Akaslickster | last = 1) tpaxatb 2) MrsP 4) Magic_luver101 6) Star tiger 7) Prince marth85 8) Riranor 9) music_luvr95 11) crazypainter | mvp = Music_luvr | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by limeliam and GMaster479 based on Mario, the video game character. It began on August 11th,2009 and ended in an Indy win in N2 (August 13th). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie Lynch: Coin is flipped, a tied player is lynched Role Description Baddies: Have BTSC. Win by becoming the majority. 1 Kill per night *'Bowser': Wants to get revenge on Mario. Can innocent by successfully RIDing them. Gets one RID guess per night. *'Wario': Mario's evil twin. The fattest Mario villan. He is invincible durning nights. *'Waluigi': Luigi's evil twin. Skinny and slippery. Can spy a person each night. Innocents: Wins by killing all the baddies *'Mario:' Knows lots of secrets about killing and saving. Can kill every even night. Cannot die night 1. Has BTSC with Luigi *'Luigi:' Shares the secrets of saving with Mario. Can save every odd night. Has BTSC with Mario *'Peach:' Can distract people with her beauty. Can stop a person from their action every night *'Daisy:' Helps with the counting of the votes but sometimes messes them up. Her vote counts as x2. *'Toad:' He is kind to a lot of people. If he can successfully RID someone each day from the lynch that person is saved. *'Yoshi:' Can ask the host to roll a dice. If the host rolls a one Yoshi can kill someone for the night. If the host rolls a 2 Yoshi can save someone for the night. If the host rolls a 3 then Yoshi can spy someone. If the host rolls a 4 then Yoshi can steal someone’s role. If the host rolls a 5 then Yoshi does nothing. If the host rolls a 6 then Yoshi can choose from either killing, saving, spying or stealing someone’s role. *'Birdo:' With her giant tube-shaped mouth has a 1/3 chance of stealing a random night action from another player and re-direct it to whomever she wants Independent: Wins by his specified win condition *'Donkey Kong:' He is very ferocious. Can kill every night. Wins if Mario, Bowser and Yoshi are dead before he is. Unsided: *'Baby Mario:' Likes to be like other people. Chooses a team to join at the beginning of the game *Innocents or Baddies* Once they choose their team they take the role of the first team member to die. Wins with their team. Only would get BTSC when a member from his team dies, will not be known what team they chose *'Baby Luigi:' Is similar to Baby Mario, except he gets put on the opposite team as Baby Mario. Wins with their team. Only would get BTSC when a member from his team dies, will not be known what team they chose Host's Summary Winning Faction Indy: *music_luvr95 - Donkey Kong MVP: - Music_luvr Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #tpaxatb - Wario #MrsP - Waluigi #underground_dan - Bowser - Lynched D1 #Clozo - Yoshi - Killed N2 by Birdo #Magic_luver101 - Toad #star_tiger - Baby Mario #Prince_Marth85 - Luigi #Riranor - Birdo #music_luvr95 - Donkey Kong #Akaslickster - Baby Luigi - Killed N1 by Donkey Kong #crazypainter - Daisy #Derrai - Peace - Killed N1 by Baddies #Lost in Space - Mario - Killed N2 by Baddies __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games